Nobody Drinks Alone
by Sarcastic Realist
Summary: Every demon, every ghost from your past, and every memory you’ve held back, follows you home. [GJ]


Song lyrics are by Keith Urban. My name is not Keith Urban; therefore the lyrics are not mine. Repetitive, but it gets the point across. 

This one is different than the kind of thing I usually write, so please be nice. I'm a little unsure.

I got to go swimming yesterday!

* * *

**Nobody Drinks Alone**

_Don't you know_

_Nobody drinks alone_

_Every demon, every ghost_

_From your past_

_And every memory you've held back_

_Follows you home_

Nobody drinks alone, so she comes and drinks with him.

It starts when he's sitting at home on a Friday night thinking that the whole world sucks and everyone should just die when he hears a knock at the door, and he yells, "Go away!" and she yells back,

"Not a chance!"

And she opens the door anyway and walks in. He glowers at her and wishes his thoughts that are 'go to hell' show clearly, but she ignores him-- she always does, he almost admires her for that-- and flops down beside him and tells him he looks like crap.

It's then that he can't help it and a smile fights its way to his face

* * *

Nobody drinks alone, so when she can't join him at work, she steals it when he's not looking. 

When he storms around trying to find her- and it- he realizes it's exactly what she wants him to do, and half the time he ends up doing an autopsy that wasn't his job, and after a few minutes he hears her giggling hysterically in some forgotten corner of the room.

Then he stops and listens carefully and just when she thinks he's gone he jumps right in front of her hiding place and yells and she screams like a little girl, but all the while they're both grinning moronically.

And somehow they both know she's forgiven.

* * *

Nobody drinks alone, so when he's pissed off and ready to kill someone- anyone- and threatens to empty the entire bottle into his stomach, she comes to his rescue. 

She gently pries the glass from his iron grip and whispers calmly into his ear that the world isn't ending; that she still loves him, and he'll make it through, she'll help him, and all he needs to do is relax.

And as his anger finally subsides, she snuggles against his chest and listens to the steady beat of his heart and again whispers in his ear that she's glad he's okay, and he presses a kiss to her forehead.

That's when he knows it really will be okay.

* * *

Nobody drinks alone, so when he has the bottle in front of him, confused and frustrated and ready to scream, she's there.

But sometimes that's not a good thing because this time he's confused and it's all her fault, and he really wants to be alone because he thinks he's in love with her.

It doesn't matter, though, because she's there in front of him once more, insistent and pressing, determinedly asking him what's wrong and eventually he gives up and kisses her so urgently they fall to the couch.

He breaks the kiss then, and when she gazes up at him with sparkling eyes and wet lips he can't help but kiss her again, and again, and again, and she lets him because she loves him too.

Because she's going to be there for a long time.

* * *

Nobody drinks alone, so when he becomes conscious of the fact that the day will come that they won't be together, so he decides he's going to convince her to marry him. 

It's the middle of the afternoon, and she's in the lab with Nigel, but he ignores the tiny common sense voice in the back of his head and walks in. "Marry me," he says, and smiles a little when he almost hears her jaw hit the ground and, simultaneously, Nigel's squeak before bolting from the room.

He doesn't have a ring and he doesn't have the promise that everything will be butterflies and rainbows, but she says yes anyway, and Nigel has a pretty good idea of what happened when an excited, uncontained yell of joy echoes through the walls and the closed door.

His proof appears when they emerge from the lab, hand in hand, and looking positively giddy.

* * *

Nobody drinks alone, so when it's their wedding night and they're standing in the entrance of their hotel room in California, they giggle like the newlyweds they are, and it's all for real.

The night is filled with kisses and sex and countless whispers of "I love you", and they know it'll be hard, but they'll make it and right now it's just plain worth it.

Love is love, and that's what they have together, and they know it's the forever kind of love.

Nobody drinks alone, so when he wakes up with her hair in his face he grins, because she'll drink with him forever.


End file.
